


His Fire

by Skydragon503



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute Babies Hanging Out Before Sunset, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydragon503/pseuds/Skydragon503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And there was always that spark, ready to turn into a burning inferno at any moment, and it always threatened to consume you.</i>
</p>
<p>Rei's P.O.V, just some really cute relationship fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fire

He was always so…insistent! And it grated on your very last nerves. The way his voice rang in your ears, the way he constantly insisted on running with you, and of course, he never stopped talking. It seemed too much for someone to bear, honestly. He was just so energetic, so loud, and not…not…sensible, sometimes. 

But, when the two of you were alone, sitting together, shoulders pressed together, this fled from your mind. When he focused in on what he was reading, his brow just barely furrowed in tightly knit concentration, his eyes shining in interest and wonder. His mouth always seemed to hang open slightly, and his breath was almost completely unnoticeable. And there was always that spark, ready to turn into a burning inferno at any moment, and it always threatened to consume you.

He was untamed, he was out of control…but you figured that that was the best thing for him. You couldn’t imagine your Nagisa any other way. And the place where his fire seemed to burn brightest with you. It was so obvious. His friends saw it, the entire school saw it, even if you hadn’t announced it. You were his, and he was yours, and there was no changing this fact. 

His fingers laced tightly with yours, squeezing gently, and his soft lips pressed lightly against yours, if only for a fleeting moment.

"Hey," he said, his voice soft, almost gentle. “You looked like you were thinking a little too hard. Everything okay, Rei?" he asked, concern creeping into his violet eyes. You smiled slightly, shaking your head.

“No, no, not at all. Just thinking…" you muttered. 

He scooted even closer, if that was even possible, and snuggled into your body, settling his head against the crook of your neck. “What about?" 

"Just…us," you replied, bringing your hands up so that the two of you could just play with each other’s fingers, drawing them inward and tracing little patterns until both of you were smiling happily, and a comfortable silence fell between you. 

When you glanced over at him, you felt your breath stop in your chest, and you couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked, in the light of the setting sun. The rays reflected off of his golden hair and violet eyes, making him seem to just…glow. Not sparkle. That would be too flashy for him. No, just a comfortable, warm glow. Just like a small ember, burning brightly and proudly for all to see. 

As you turned your head and pressed your lips back against his, more firmly than the previous kiss, you definitely felt that same fire, that energy, and you fleetingly thought that, if he did turn into a raging wildfire, and did consume every last part of you until there was nothing left…you’d be rather okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed, please and thank you~ <3


End file.
